


Forgot

by Mewmixey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Minor Violence, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewmixey/pseuds/Mewmixey
Summary: This was my last entry for transtalia week. The prompt was a free day so I decided to go a little different route than others were probably gonna do.Ludwig is trans and gay in this au, and although the tags say transphobia and minor violence, it isn't that bad. I hope you guys like this!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Forgot

In those times of euphoria and bliss, Ludwig always forgot that he wasn't welcome. 

Pride parades were such amazing gatherings, where he felt normal and safe. The people there were kind and caring, all feeling how he had felt (although they never had his same experience. He was about over 150 years at this point. But they didn't need to know that). Everyone would carry flags and shout their pride and feel safe and loved. 

And afterwards? Well, it just got sad. 

He'd watch the banners be folded up, jackets pulled over rainbow splattered clothing and makeup quickly scrubbed off faces. He'd watch the people prepare for unloving households as they got aboard trains or buses or got back into cars. There was no pride at home. 

And then those bastards would prowl the streets, holding weapons or baring their fists. Growling and spitting curses at those who still bore their pride. He had seen one too many people be sent to the hospital, still smiling because they were not beaten down. 

He forgot about this, just once. Ludwig forgot the hatred that came when you didn't hide your flags fast enough. 

He had spent all morning getting ready. Painting his nails in beautiful rainbow patterns, using face paint to put little hearts on his cheeks and makeup to add a little flair. Ludwig wasn't embarrassed about these things anymore. He liked feeling beautiful. 

His outfit was one he had been saving for so long. A crop top he had fashioned himself, dyed in bold and loud colors that stated a secret he no longer hid. Why hide it, when so many people at the parades were just like you? The pants were an old pair, tight and torn with patches sewn on. 

It wasn't much, but it got the message across, and it wasn't too flamboyant. He didn't want too much attention after all. 

Wearing it in the crowd felt amazing. So many people who were just like him! Who felt his pain and shared his sorrows and felt nothing but love for him, despite him being a stranger. As he wandered the street, he couldn't help but snag two flags, quickly giving the vendor his money when he spotted them. A bright rainbow flag, usually used a general sum of all the people here but also used for gay men like him, and a transgender pride flag, which was self explanatory. He tied the familiar blue-pink-white around his shoulders, like a cape that adorned kings, and the rainbow went around his waist. 

Ludwig talked and danced and laughed. Life couldn't get any better! He felt like partying into the night, proudly shouting out who he was. 

But as the night drew closer, the crowds thinned out, eventually leaving him quietly retreating to his car. The fun must end at some point. He did feel tired. 

Ludwig didn't see the others approaching, humming a jolly little tune to himself. 

But when he felt the hand on his shoulder, he could only think of one thing. 

'I forgot to hide.'

He could only sob as curses were thrown at him, jeering laughter hurting his head. Kicks landing in his stomach, punches breaking his nose. 

'Why did I forget? How could I forget?'

Someone found him huddled up, barely five feet from his car. He almost made it. He almost got away free. 

Sitting in the hospital bed made him feel small, unwanted. His clothes were dirty and he had all sorts of searches in his skin from rocks and broken glass. His flags had been carefully sat aside, folded with such care that he assumed whoever had cared for him was like him too. The flags were almost shredded, but he wanted to keep them. They were his first ones after all. 

His nose had been broken, that much he knew. Later, Ludwig was told that two of his ribs were cracked and the nasty limp in his leg was from a large cut. 

He called his brother and was out of the hospital at about 3am. 

As Ludwig stared at the bruises on his body, he couldn't help but smile a little with pride. 

'At least I'm still me.'


End file.
